


20 Reasons to not stay in Touou’s dorms

by half_sleeping



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 23:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/half_sleeping/pseuds/half_sleeping
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://basketballpoetsociety.tumblr.com">Basketball Poet's Society's</a> Twenty Things challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	20 Reasons to not stay in Touou’s dorms

1\. Aomine will know where you live.

2\. No, seriously,  _Aomine will know where you live._

3\. And then he’ll ‘accidentally’ borrow your keys on rainy days and go to sleep in your room and steal your porn- stuff, _stuff_ \- and eat your snacks and who’s been sleeping in your bed  _Aomine has_. 

4\. Momoi will also know where you live.

5\. Actually, she would always have known where you live. Now, she knows where you  _sleep_.

6\. And she doesn’t care about bursting in to check stuff, either.

7\. When you clutch your sheets to your chest and tell her she’s the reason you can’t get married anymore, she’ll just inform you calmly, like that helps, that it’s not like she doesn’t know what’s down there. To the millimeter if you cared to ask. Like that helps.

8\. Also, she will keep notebooks under your bed.

9\. Sakurai is always hogging the kitchenette.

10\. Seriously. Always.

11\. If it’s not him, it’s the fridge full up of tupperwares with little basketball stickers on them- you’ll never convince Momoi you can’t just make the entire year’s lemon supplies in one go.

12\. Or milk. Wakamatsu is big on milk, and the rest of the team follow this example. A hundred and ninety-two centimeters can't be wrong. 

13\. Shame all the calcium doesn’t do a thing for his temper.

14\. The other thing about Aomine knowing where you live is that sometimes you wake up and he’s just sitting there going through your stuff. Wanting to talk about practice matches. With Seirin. Or Kaijou. Or Shuutoku. Anyone better than the losers you’ve been picking up. Can you believe Coach keeps arranging us with those losers? Who the hell does he think we are? We- oo, I haven't got this one. I'm borrowing this. You know it's morning practice in two hours, right? Why are you still sleeping in?

15\. It was almost better when he was just an asshole who didn’t care

16\. For his part, Imayoshi stays in the dorm because, well, it’s better than renting. It’s close to the school. Being team captain and in your final year gets you a single. Life is good.

17\. Until you discover that Aomine, as previously stated, knows where you live, and  _has no shame_.

18\. Touou is full of unreasonably self-motivated sports-mad morning people with athletic scholarships to keep, and the dawn rattle of pipes and doors and floors and utilities as they roll out the door for workouts and practice is horrendous.

19\. Everyone will know where you live, and do things like steal your keys to pack themselves inside on your birthday and make up sundry randomly assigned events to mess up your room and drop crumbs everywhere and go to sleep on your floor so that when the RA looks in they get this particularly outraged and doubtful look, like they want to accuse you of having an orgy in your dorm room except they can’t quite believe you would ever manage one.

20\. Someday, you have to graduate, and when everyone piles into help themselves to your stuff while you move out, with cake and lemons and gifts picked from a Momoi-assembled list and Aomine manages two seconds of non-sulky facial expression and Imayoshi produces beer from under Susa’s bed like a conjuring trick, you will want never to leave.


End file.
